


Needed Cuddle

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Day 7: Cuddles





	Needed Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Cuddles

In 1983, Charles's house exploded. Fighting with Apocalypse almost made him forget about it, and he remembered it when Erik decided to return home with him afterward and Charles realized he had no house at the moment. Charles can afford it, but regardless of the amount of money he has, the building process takes time. He made sure the construction would continue uninterrupted for the mansion to be rebuilt as quickly as possible, but the reconstruction of such a large space would take several months. The first things built were a few proper bedrooms, but it was less than a third of the size of the original mansion. He released the employees from their duties until further notice; for Hank and Raven, whose mansion was their home, he rented rooms at a nearby hotel; He temporarily sent students who could return to their parents back home. However, he was still responsible for dozens of kids whose that home was their only home. Those young students had to huddle and sleep together in the same bedrooms. Charles himself would change room every day and sleep with one of the groups of children. He hated it. The kids were good kids, but the circumstances made his situation miserable. The rooms were full enough and had no space for extra beds, not even a mattress. He slept in his wheelchair. Every morning, he would squirm in it and try to stretch his muscles. There is not much freedom of movement when sitting in a wheelchair, and there is even less of such a feeling when you have to stay in the same position throughout the day and the night.

* * *

Erik arrived a few weeks later. He had some matters to arrange before coming to what he had previously known as a mansion, but eventually, he did. The first thing he had to do was talk to Charles, and he went looking for him. He opened one of the doors. Inside, there were six children, all of whom seemed young enough to be in elementary school, talking or rather whispering. He opened the door wide and saw why they were whispering, one man sleeping in a wheelchair.

"You don't look so tired at this hour. Why don't you go to the living room to play?"

The little mutants rushed happily to the living room.

"Dammit, Erik, these kids need to sleep," Charles said wearily, not even opening his eyes.

"So are you," Erik said. "Let's put you to bed."

"I'm sorry, we don't have another place for you to sleep in for now. I can call you when we'll have."

Erik lifted Charles from his wheelchair as if he were a tired boy, and Charles wasn't interested in protesting. He put him gently on one of the empty beds and lay down beside him. These were single beds, but Erik wanted to be close to Charles either way. Charles flipped over, and Erik thought he was making this big move to stretch, but he just placed his head in Erik's chest. Erik embraced him tight and the two were in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
